In a foreign state
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: Gibbs needs a ticket out of D.C to get away from his adulterous wife. Jenny has a spare ticket to Paris after being left at the alter, when they find the answers to both of their problems two strangers find themselves going to Paris. AU Jenny and Gibbs never met before, JIBBS.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story idea hit me this morning and I'm really excited about it and I hope you guys will feel the same as I do about this story.**

**It's AU so Jenny and Gibbs have never met or anything before, Gibbs is married or to Diane but as you will read not for long, I've not watched an episode of NCIS since season 5 ended so I don't know about Diane and I'm sorry if it offends anyone who likes her and I also don't know how their marriage broke down but this is my take on it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

In a foreign state 

Special Agent Gibbs couldn't erase the image out of his mind, the image of his wife in bed with another man, in their marital bed.

He'd known that their marriage had been rocky for the past six months and hadn't expected it to last much longer before Diane filed for divorced but he hadn't expected to come home from the weekend shift to find his wife having an affair behind his back.

What annoyed Gibbs the most was that for the last couple of months, Diane had been accusing him of having an affair, just because he worked late at NCIS most evenings and she'd been the one screwing people behind his back and all he'd been doing was working overtime to earn more money to support the lavish lifestyle she was insistent that she must have and it also helped him avoid her.

"This is your fault you know" Gibbs looked up from the table draw that he was rummaging through to find Diane at the bottom of the stairs now dressed in just her bright pink fluffy dressing gown her shoulder length red hair still messy due to her previous activity's with the man that was still in their double bed upstairs.

"What?" Gibbs scowled at her, really not wanting to talk to her, he actually wanted to never see her again.

"I was your fault" She told him, her hands going to her hips.

Gibbs was now beyond pissed "How the hell is _you_ sleeping me with another man _my _fault?" he asked her, his voice raised and full of anger.

Diane knew she'd hit a spot and she didn't care, not any more "You're never here" she told him "And if you are you spend more fucking time with your boat than with me" she added.

"That still doesn't give you the right to accuse me of sleeping around when you're the one that's been sleeping around" he said pointing and finger at her.

Diane shrugged her shoulders "Your just angry because you didn't have the balls to do it first" she said almost smugly as she approached him now standing just an arm's length away "I mean you couldn't find anyone that would want to sleep with an codgerdy, ugly, frail, bastard like you" she told him.

Gibbs pursed his lips and took a deep breath "Or maybe I'm not the type to break the vows I made to you, no matter how much I wanted to" he told her before turning back to the draw and finding exactly what he wanted.

"And where do you think you're going?" Diane asked him, her hands crossed over her chest.

He clutched his passport in his hands before looking over at her "I'm going away for a week and when I get back, you and your crap will be gone" he told her.

"It doesn't have to be the end Jethro" Diane told him, deep down she still loved him, she only did what she did because she wanted the attention, he never gave her any attention. "You could stay" she added "We can work through this" she said, Gibbs surprised by the all of a sudden change of tune.

Gibbs was about to reply when they heard a creek at the top of the stairs, there stood the mail man or Diane's bed companion "Hey babe you coming back to bed?" he asked the redhead, dressed in only his trousers.

"Your man awaits" Gibbs told her before turning away from her.

"You walk out Leroy and I'll divorce you" she yelled at him as he walked away.

"Uh huh" Gibbs mumbled as he locked the basement door, knowing her she would take her emotions out on his boat and he didn't want that.

"I'll divorce you and take you for every cent you have" Diane continued as Gibbs grabbed his car keys.

"I look forward to signing the papers" he told her with his own cheeky smile, he didn't care about money, there was more being printed every single day and as long as he had his boat and house he didn't care what else she took.

He sighed before walking out of his house, blocking out Diane's yelling as he did so, he couldn't help but feel light a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, like his problems and stress of life were gone and he was getting a new start.

…..

Half an hour or so later Gibbs arrived at Dulles international airport and left his car in one of the car parks before stepping out, taking his emergency duffle bag full of everything he could need.

He walked into the busy airport, he'd forgotten that it was December, it was Christmas time, people coming home for Christmas, he just hopped he could get a flight somewhere.

Looking through the crowds of people Gibbs saw the desk he wanted, as he pushed through people he saw there was a women already standing there and she seemed to not be very happy.

The closer he got the more transfixed he was by her, it may have had something to do with the red hair that tumbled down the women's back, or her long legs that were encased in tight fitting jeans and ended in high heel black stilettos or maybe it was her feisty attitude towards the man on the other side of the desk.

"Look all I want is a refund for the extra ticket" he heard her tell him.

"And I'm sorry madam but it's too late to do that" the young skinny, acne ridden almost boy told her.

He watched as the redhead's stance became stiffer "I demand to see the manager now" she yelled at him, slapping her hand on the desk in front of her.

"Oh…ok…okay" the young man stumbled with his words before disappearing into a small door behind him.

"Can I help you?" A tall skinny, Hispanic woman asked from where she stood behind the desk but that didn't get Gibbs' attention from the redhead in front of him, "Excuse me sir" she said raising her voice.

"Uh yeah sorry" Gibbs shook his head bringing him from his gaze before walking over to her, so now standing beside the redhead. He could feel her eyes on him as he stood there and it took all the strength he had not to turn to look at her but he decided to let her look after she'd let him do the same. "I want a flight out of here as soon as possible" he told her.

"Okay" The women nodded before taping away on the keyboard in front of him "Where would you like to go?" she asked him with a tailor made smile.

"Anywhere" Gibbs said bringing out his wallet from his jeans pocket as the women once again began to search the computer.

The back door creaked open and the weedy young man and a taller older man who he presumed was the manager and they both approached the redhead.

"My colleague as told me your situation and I'm sorry madam it is really too late for you to get a refund" the older man told her.

The redhead shook her head, it just wasn't good enough "Do you know the kind of day I've had?" she asked him.

"No madam but…" he began in reply

"For the love of God stop calling madam" she yelled at him.

The Hispanic women then got Gibbs' attention "Sorry sir, Christmas is one of our busiest times of the year and the only flight we have room on is to New York and leaves tomorrow morning" she told him.

Gibbs looked at the women like she was insane "No" he shook his head "I could drive there If I wanted to, I want to _leave_ the country" he told her.

"Well I'm sorry sir…" She began but Gibbs cut her off.

"Don't call me sir" he growled at her, he hated it, it made him feel old.

"Anyway" the Hispanic women shook her head "As I said it is December and its one of our busiest times of the year, there may be room tomorrow if you want to come back" she told him.

Gibbs shook his head, it just wasn't good enough, he couldn't go home, she was still going to be there and he didn't want to stay with his only friend Ducky because he would just lecture him and make him feel bad about his now second failed marriage and how he treated women wrong, he walked away from the desk, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Excuse me" he felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around, he was momentarily stunned by the redhead that had been standing beside him before, he'd only seen her back so seeing her face, seeing how beautiful she was made his mouth go dry and thought fly away.

The women gave him a small smile "I couldn't help but over hear the predicament you were in and I think I have the solution" she explained, she herself was stunned by his blue eyes, the captivated her in a way no man ever had, not even the man that had just left her at the altar for her now ex best friend.

"I have a spare ticket to Paris if you want it" she told him, holding it out for him to take.

"Really?" Gibbs asked her, finally having composed himself to get his voice back "What's the catch?" he eyed her suspiciously.

"Yeah" she shrugged her shoulders "the only catch is you'll have to spend an eight hour plane ride next to me" she said her smile growing just a little.

"Let me pay you for it" he said before handing her over some money which she took reluctantly, sure that she would sneak it into his bag later on.

"We better get going unless you want to miss the flight" the redhead suggested after a moment before they both headed over to check in.

"Wait" Gibbs said after a moment making the redhead turn to him "If we're sitting together we should know each other's names, I'm Jethro" he told her.

"Jenny" she said with a smile and a sparkle in her green eyes.

TBC…

**I hope you guys like this, please review and any suggestions would be great.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all your reviews and support, Its going to be my own take on Paris in an AU sort of way and knowing me with a happy, cute, fluffy ending.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that you don't recognise from the show.**

'_**I'm in a foreign state, my thoughts they slipped away, my words are leaving me, they caught an aeroplane, because I thought of you, just from the thought of you' Wings by Birdy, you guys should check the song out it just screams actually yells Jibbs.**_

Chapter 2

She's sworn off men, she really had. From the moment she'd walked into that dressing room and seen her future husband and the women she had grown up with and called best friend, laying tangled on the floor scantily clad, she was sure she was done, she would never ever look at a man again.

But now here she was, looking at the man who sat across from her in the departures lounge, watching him over her copy of cosmopolitan, the way he drank his coffee slowly, savouring every last drop, she watched his neck as he gulped, the far off look in his dreamy blue eyes.

She snapped her magazine shut, what was she doing? "Get a hold of yourself" Jenny mumbled to herself under her breath, she shouldn't be looking at him like that, she'd only just got out of an almost four year relationship with the guy she thought was perfect for her and he'd gone and been a total ass, and she'd thought she knew him, now this guy was a total stranger.

Gibbs could feel her watching him and to be honest, he was struggling not to look at her, he'd been captivated by her from the moment he'd stepped up to that desk and just seen her back, he knew he had a thing for redheads but there was something so very different about this women, she was more than just a redhead, she was gorgeous, had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.

He didn't know how he could last the flight sitting right next to her, being so close to her, most likely having to talk to her. Gibbs knew he couldn't do anything, if he did that would make him no better than Diane.

Looking down at his hand Gibbs couldn't help but think it almost looked weird without a ring on it, he having left it in the glove compartment of his car, he'd gone from one marriage to another and before he knew it he had three under his belt.

"Flight 208 to Paris boarding is now open at gate three" a voice came over the speaker.

They both got up and grabbed their carryon bags and headed to the gate and ended up standing next to each other in the line, neither saying anything but both smirking.

The line slowly moved until Jenny was at the front, she handed over her boarding past and her passport, the young women looked at Jenny then at Gibbs behind her "You and your husband are in first class if you would follow me" she told her with a smile and turned to go through this other door than the other passengers.

"I'm not…" Gibbs began to protest but Jenny stopped him.

"Come on _honey_, you heard what the women said we follow her" Jenny said grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her after the women, neither could really shake off the feeling of how their hands fitted so well and naturally together.

They were soon escorted to their seats, Gibbs looked around on awe, he'd never been in first class before, it was nice, there was more room in the seats, comfier seats and more cup holders, always a bonus.

"Ladies first" Gibbs motioned for Jenny to take first pick of the seat, she smiled at him before shuffling along so she had the window seat and he slipped in beside her, "This is nice" he said looking around the cabin they were in. "You can afford this?" Gibbs asked her.

Jenny shook her head with a small smile "Let's just say the person who was supposed to be in your seat could"

Gibbs nodded, he sensed there was something there that she didn't want to talk about, at least not now, but whatever it is it hurt a lot.

Then the light to do up your seat belt lit up and they did as they were told as the plan started to run along the runway, looking over at his companion Gibbs noticed Jenny looked a little nervous, so he leant across and grabbed her hand, letting her know she wasn't alone.

Jenny couldn't help but grip his hand tighter as they felt the plane lift off of the ground, flying had never been something she'd been very fond of, or at least not the taking off and landing. Once they were up in the air and could take off their seat belts she loosened her grip. "Thank you" she mumbled.

Gibbs just nodded, flexing his hand after a moment, not that she'd hurt him but because his hand was a little sweaty from being able to touch her, even if it was only to hold her hand.

All of a sudden the couple were broke from their staring by a bubbly women appearing at his side "We want to congratulate you both on your marriage and to celebrate we're giving you a complementary bottle of champagne" the women told them.

Jenny all of a sudden rested her head on Gibbs's shoulder "Thank you so much" she said to the women with a slight giggle as she leant across Gibbs and grabbed the bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"You two have fun" the women told them before walking away to look after the other guests.

"Okay so what is going on?" Gibbs asked her, why did everyone think that they were honeymooners.

"Before I answer I need some of this" Jenny told him before opening the bottle of bubbly with its signature pop, she then poured them both a glass "cheers" she said and they clinked their glasses.

Gibbs only took a small top of his drink, never really being the one for champagne but he watched as Jenny almost downed the whole glass.

"So spill" he told her as they both turned to face each other.

Jenny thought for a moment, she knew he was hiding something, he was obviously running from something or someone, "I'll tell you, if you tell me why you needed to get away from D.C" she said hoping he would take the bait.

"Okay, deal" Gibbs nodded going to reach for another sip of champagne. "Your first" he pushed, pushing for information was never something he normally did but he just wanted to get to know her.

"Okay" Jenny began running a hand through her hair "When I was in law school, I met this great guy called Andrew, he was amazing, sweet, funny, everything I'd ever wanted, when we left school I went off to become an FBI agent and he went off to be a senator, we stayed together and three years later he proposed, today was supposed to be our wedding day, I got worried when he wasn't there so I went looking for him and found him in one of the back rooms sleeping with the women I thought was my best friend"

"Whoa, what a jackass" Gibbs said with a shake of his head before re-filling Jenny's glass with champagne.

"Yeah, so I went to 'our home' even though he never actually let me move my stuff in, I'm just glad I didn't sell my house yet, anyway I packed my stuff and am going on the honeymoon without him" she said, slightly proud with herself "I always wanted to go to Paris, I didn't want to waste the opportunity" she continued then realised she was babbling, "Okay enough of my sob story you…" she motioned to him.

"I work a lot, I work for NCIS, so I'm also a cop" he told her with a small smile.

"Ah you're a cowboy" she grinned at him as she took a sip of her drink.

"Anyway, our marriage never worked, all we did was fight and she always accused me of having an affair, I was working this weekend, I came home to find my wife Diane sleeping with the mail man, I lost it, I told her that I was leaving for the week and she better be gone by the time I come back, she threatened me with divorce papers and I told her I can't wait" he explained.

"Ironic on so many levels" Jenny told him with a shake of her head "Well then lets drink to freedom" she told him raising a glass.

"Freedom" he echoed as their glasses clinked, "So don't you think going on the honeymoon alone is a bit lonely I mean surly everyone will think you're married"

Jenny shrugged her shoulders before an idea hit her and she looked at Gibbs with mischievous green eyes. "I don't have to be alone; I mean you haven't got any plans"

"Is that an offer Jen?" he asked her with a small smile, the idea of spending the week with a stranger in the city of love did sound like the kind of fun he needed to get away from it all.

"Just an observation" She told him turning to look out of the window at the clouds that passed them, both knowing it was more than an observation and both couldn't help the smile that graced their lips.

….

A couple of hours later they were still hours from landing, Gibbs was reading a boat building magazine that he'd got from a shop in the departures, his glasses perched on his nose, when he felt a weight on his shoulder

He couldn't help but smiled when he saw that Jenny had fallen asleep and was resting on him, she looked so at peace, so natural, so beautiful, her pale skin, her bright red lips, the millions of tiny freckles.

An airhostess from earlier walked past and he stopped her "Excuse me" he got the women's attention

"Yes sir what can I get you?" she asked him with a tailor made smile

"Could I get a pillow and a blanket" he asked motioning to the sleeping Jenny resting against him.

"Of course sir" she nodded before walking away and walking back moments later and passing him a white pillow and red blanket.

"Thanks" Gibbs nodded to her as he took the items.

"If there's anything else you need just say, I hope you and your wife enjoy the rest of the flight" she said before walking off.

Gibbs then fluffed up the pillow and put it against the window wall and gently rested Jenny's head against it and then wrapped the red blanket around her to keep her warm, he couldn't help but wonder how any man could leave this women at the altar.

He then leant back in his chair and closed his eyes hoping to find peace enough in his mind to fall asleep.

TBC…

**I hope you guys like, any suggestions?**


	3. Chapter 3

**As many may notice this story has a beautiful front cover, it was drawn today by Fashiongirl97 so I want to say a huge thank you to her for being so kind and so amazing and for being a great friend to me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I have never been to Paris so this is all from my imagination.**

Chapter 3

Jenny woke a couple of hours later, leaning against something soft and warm, she naturally snuggled into it, she presumed that everything was a dream, she hadn't been left at the alter by the man whom she'd thought was the love of her life. She hadn't been betrayed by the girl that she had grown up with, someone she'd considered a sister. She thought today was now her wedding day.

She just presumed it was Andrew who she had been sleeping on, although she thought that they had agreed to spend the night before away from each other.

Lifting her head, her green eyes fluttered open, still glazed over with sleep, she was in a plane, why was she in a plane?

Then it hit her, just as a bump of turbulence shook her now fully awake, she had been left at the altar, she had been betrayed by the people she loved the most and the man that she had been laying on had been Gibbs, the perfect stranger she'd met at the airport whom she'd felt compelled to give him her spare plane ticket.

She shook her head before looking down to find that she'd be wrapped in a red blanket that she didn't remember falling asleep with.

"Hey" The redhead looked over her should to see Gibbs waking, his blue eyes cloudy with tiredness and his hair sticking up in places which make her hide a little smirk.

"Hi, I guess the blanket was your doing?" Jenny asked him.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders before clicking his neck "Wanted you to be comfortable" he told her with a very small smile, seeing how the redheads hair was a little messy from where she had laid on it and her makeup was a little smudged.

"How long do you think it will be until we land?" Jenny asked him looking around and seeing that the other passengers in first class were also awake.

"I don't know, an hour or so I think" Gibbs told her as Jenny began to fold up the red blanket.

"Have you ever been to Paris before?" Jenny asked him stifling a yawn which in turn also made Gibbs yawn.

"No" Gibbs said with a shake of his head "I've been to Russia though" he told her making her smile, thinking how they were not the same. "Have you travelled?" he asked her, looking like the type that would travel.

Jenny shrugged her shoulders "When I was little I moved around a lot to different army bases in America, my dad was in the army" she explained "But I've not really left America" she said "How about you?" she asked getting to her feet.

Having to stand in front of Gibbs to get her bag that was in the luggage compartment above gave him the perfect view of her creamy white skin of her hips and stomach as she reached up and her t-shirt rose with her as she stretched.

She could feel his eyes on her, she wasn't really sure how she felt about it, it was good to know that she appealed to him, but he had just broken up with his wife and she'd just ended things with a man she'd been with for almost ten years.

Her light cough brought Gibbs from his staring at her, he gulped before scratching the back of his neck, Jenny grabbed her bag and then was about to go and sit back down when the plane jolted because of turbulence and sent the redhead falling into Gibbs' lap.

"Sorry for the bumpy ride there folks, don't worry it's just your usual turbulence" the captains voice came over the speaker.

Gibbs arms were wrapped around her waist instinctively while her hand rested against his chest in an attempt to steady herself. "You okay?" Gibbs asked her before taking a deep breath which meant his nostrils were full of the scent of her jasmine and vanilla perfume.

"I'm fine" Jenny replied breathlessly, her heart beating so fast in her chest, a mixture of shock from falling and the surprised that she could feel Gibbs' muscles under his t-shirt, she then sifted from his lap and into her original seat, "So" she said with a shake of her head "Have you travelled?" she asked him again, having not got an answer before.

"Yeah sort of" Gibbs told her "I served in the marines so they took me places", Jenny looked up from her bag that she began to rummage through and looked at him a little shocked at what he had just revealed to her, but then she looked at him, really looked at him and noticed the hair, short back and sides it should have been a giveaway.

"Kuwait?" she asked him, he looking a little young to have served in Vietnam.

"Yeah, desert storm" he told her and she nodded.

"So joining NCIS, was something you just fell into" the redhead observed.

"Sort of" Gibbs told her with a small smile and Jenny nodded before pulling her hair brush out of her bag and quickly brushing out the curls and putting her hair into a pony tail then she quickly added some lipstick to her lips to make her feel better.

"We are about to make out decent we would like all passengers to put their seats in their upright positions, fold up yours trays and buckled up for your own safety and the others around you" the captains voice came over the speaker.

Gibbs notice Jenny tensed like she had when the plane had taken off, so Gibbs reached out and took her hand gently and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb, trying to make her relax, she just gave him a small smile, her green eyes shining.

….

Hours later they stood outside the Parisian airport, rows of taxies lined up to take people to the destinations they wanted to go to.

"So" Jenny said as the couple stood awkwardly, neither sure what to do "My offer still stands, to spend a week in Paris with a stranger" she told him, trying not to sound too hopeful, "Look don't you think after what you and I have been through that we don't need to be alone, we need someone to talk to someone to stop us from drinking into oblivion?" she asked him.

Gibbs thought for a very quick moment, the intoxicating redhead did have a point, it would be nice to be able to talk to someone, to not feel so alone, "Okay" he told her with a slight nod as he slung his warn out green duffel bag over his shoulder before following her to a taxi.

He watched as she spoke to the driver in fluent flawless French, something which Gibbs felt was impressive and oddly sexy and slipped into the car next to Jenny.

Jenny looked out of the window as they drove through the city of love, all alight at night, everything sparkling and feeling so romantic, it had been just how she'd dreamed it to be and more.

Gibbs looked at the redhead and couldn't help but smile at how her eyes shined and she had a bright smile on her face, he only wished that she could have come to Paris how she'd wanted, not after being heart broken and with a guy she barely knew.

Moments later they pulled up outside a very fancy looking hotel, "Wow" Jenny smiled when she heard Gibbs mumble that one word as he set eyes on the grand hotel that her 'fiancé' had specially chosen as it was one of the best in Paris and had a great view.

"Come on" She said as she slipped out of the taxi and Gibbs followed closely behind her, he turned and paid the driver with the euros he had exchanged while waiting for the train to come in, before following her up the stairs to the hotel. "Just follow me or they'll suspect" she said linking her arm with his as they walked into the busy hotel.

"Bonjour, how can I help you?" the tall skinny French man asked from behind the desk.

"Mr and Mrs Sykes for the honeymoon suite" Jenny said with a slight giggle as she looked at Gibbs, thinking that it should have been Andrew, it should have been her honeymoon.

"Of course, congratulations, follow me" the man said coming from behind the desk and walking to the elevator and the 'happy couple' followed them.

To keep up the ruse they were a couple Gibbs wrapped an arm around Jenny's waist and pulled her closer to him, both couldn't help but feel how natural this felt, being close to one another and it freaked them out just a little.

They reached their floor and followed the little French man off of the metal box and onto the hallway and followed him to the door at the end, the receptionist pulled out a key card "Here is your suit, I hope you will be comfortable, if you want or need anything then please use the phone" he told them before leaving the couple to look around the room.

Jenny walked into the honey moon suit and was surprised at the size of the room, there was a small sitting area with a sofa smothered in cushions and a small television, to another side was a small free drinks bar, then there was a door which probably led to a bathroom and then there was the bed, the huge double bed, covered in rose petals and a bottle of champagne on the bedside cabinet and what she had wanted a boucany that looked over the city of Paris.

Gibbs watched as she dropped her suit case and handbag in the middle of the room and walked out to the boucany and went right to the edge and gripped the railings.

He left her for a moment, knowing that it must hurt, thinking of what all of this was meant to be for her, how she probably hadn't had much time to grieve, to cry about the heart break she was going through.

Jenny took a deep breath, trying to get a grip of her emotions, after a couple of moments she felt someone come up behind her.

"It's okay Jen" Gibbs told her as he came to stand beside her and she fell into his arms, not even sure why, but he was being so nice so comforting, so sweet.

She didn't cry she just closed her eyes "Why did he do it?" She asked Gibbs after a moment "Did I push him to it?" she spoke again.

"Don't think that" he said stroking away a stray tear from her cheek as his hand rested under her chin "It wasn't your fault, none of it was, he was just a jerk who didn't deserve you and its good you got to see who he really was before you married him or you'd have to go through a divorce" he said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh I'm sorry" Jenny said with a shake of her head, he was going through a divorce or at least would be soon, he understood how she felt.

"You wanna get some dinner?" he suggested.

"Yeah, with alcohol?" she asked him.

"Of course" Gibbs said with a small smile, both looking forward to drinking until they forgot or at least until it hurt just a little less.

TBC…

**I hope you guys like, any suggestions?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that evening, or more like morning Jenny and Gibbs stumbled into their hotel room, both having properly drowned their sorrows in the finest bourbon paid for by Andrew as everything even the hotel bar bill was in his name and was being charged straight to his credit card.

"And that's how I asked Diane too marrrry meee" Gibbs slurred as they walked into the room and both landed on the sofa in a pile of giggles, sitting very close together.

"Well it soundsss like she's a gold digger wore" Jenny told him waving her arm around in the air, not even sure why she was doing it.

Gibbs nodded "Something like that" he almost laugh as his head fell back to the edge of the sofa.

"Another drink?" Jenny asked standing up and going over to the mini bar, Gibbs watched her walk, surprised after all that they had drunk she could still walk in a straight line let alone do it in stilettos.

"Yeah" Gibbs called to her lazily motioning with his hand for her to go on and get them a drink.

Jenny opened the wooden cabinet doors to the mini bar to find the bourbon or any other form of alcohol but there wasn't anything but empty bottles, she'd forgotten how much they had drunk before going to the bar, "We're all out" she yelled over her shoulder to Gibbs.

"Room service?" Gibbs suggested reaching with his hand for the phone but he couldn't quite reach so gave up "Hey can I ask you a question?" he asked her pointing at her with his finger.

"Sure" Jenny nodded before flopping down into one of the smaller chairs, her legs hanging over one of the arms, not caring that she was giving Gibbs the perfect view of her underwear as she was wearing a figure hugging black number. Their first night in Paris they decided to dress up or at least she had, Gibbs was still in his jeans and t-shirt.

"Won't your ex fiancé mind paying for all this?" he asked motioning around to everything.

"I think he deserves it don't you" the redhead suggested, Gibbs' only response was a dip of his head which she took as a nod of agreement. "You know…." She began to muse after a moment "I don't think I've been this drunk since college" she admitted, never really having been one to get so drunk that she probably wouldn't remember it in the morning.

"Just a Saturday night for me" Gibbs told her with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Really?" the redhead asked raising an eyebrow "You have a drinking problem?"

Gibbs let out a little chuckle "Nope just helps me to sleep, to forget" he mumbled.

"Forget what?" Jenny asked, sensing the mood in the room change, she moved to a more lady like position and sat more forward to listen to him.

"To forget the pain and the loss, to dull out the aching in my heart" he said, his voice almost angry and regretful.

Jenny nodded, she knew how he felt or at least the pain he was describing, it was losing people, loosing someone close to you and you love, not having any way you can stop it from happening, "Who?" she asked.

"Huh?" Gibbs asked the redhead, his eyes deep blue with hurt and a mixture of other emotions.

"Who did you lose?" she asked him, her eyebrows knitted together with concern.

"What makes you think I lost someone?" Gibbs asked her getting all defensive all of a sudden, the secret of his family was something he'd kept buried so long he knew he needed to tell someone but he just was used to actually doing it.

"I lost both my parents at young ages, I understand what death and lose does to a person and I can see it's happened to you" she explained.

Gibbs nodded, he looked at this redhead in front of him, she was beautiful, she really was, her pale skin flawless only a freckle or to across the bridge of her nose, her deep green eyes looked so safe, so warm, almost innocent but as if they were piercing his soul and she could see right through him.

"I lost my mother" he admitted before adding in a smaller voice "And my wife and daughter" he was so drunk that he could actually admit it to an almost perfect stranger.

Jenny's eyes went wide and she stumbled to her feet and sat down beside him "I'm so sorry" she said resting her head on his chest and trying to hug him as best she could from them both sitting down.

Gibbs hugged her back lightly, taking in the comfort that for this small, almost miniscule moment in time someone cared about him, someone would care if something was to happen to him, he wasn't alone, he had someone, it was a feeling he hadn't felt in a very very long time.

Moments later Jenny looked up, she looked into his eyes, his dreamy blue eyes, they were the prettiest eyes she'd ever seen, blue eyes were her weakness in men and his were the most expressive she'd ever seen, she could see them grow dark cobalt with desire, he desired her, she couldn't help but blush.

Before she knew it his lips were on hers, his hands were at her waist, Jenny's hands were in his hair, neither could believe the spark that was between them, neither were sure if it was all the alcohol they had consumed, the situation and city they were in or real feelings.

She felt his tongue run along her lips making her groan giving him the access he wanted as he flipped them over so he was laying on top of her, soon he moved his lips and tongue from her mouth to down to her throat where he paid special attention to her pulse point, the smell of the bourbon they'd been drinking surrounded them.

"Jethro…" she almost panted trying to get him to stop so she could think straight, her eyes fluttered closed as he pressed butterfly kisses to her neck. "Jethro…" she tried again as his hands gripped her waist. "Jethro….stop" she told him almost firmly.

He stopped and almost sat up and gave her an apologetic look, "We can't" he said reading her mind and let her slip out from beneath him.

"You're married" She reminded him and he nodded "And you don't seem to be the type to have an affair" she added "Don't stoop to Diane's level"

Gibbs nodded "Sorry Jen" he mumbled knowing that he'd probably gone too far and he knew she had a point, as much as he wanted Jenny, he didn't want no he wouldn't bring himself down to Diane's level, he also knew Jenny needed to have time to get over Andrew.

"Goodnight Jethro" she smiled at him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before going over to the bed and throwing him a pillow and throw blanket that had been folded on the bed.

"Night Jen" he replied before flopping down onto the sofa knowing that for the next week this would be his bed, well it was an improvement on the basement floor.

TBC…

**I hope you guys like this chapter, any suggestions?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jenny woke the next morning, feeling like a marching band was play souly in her head never had she felt this hung over since she was in college.

She opened her eyes slowly, cringing at the bright light from outside the bedroom window, looked around she wondered where on earth she was, she didn't recognise the room, she would have thought she was at home, instead she was in a foreign what seemed like hotel room, the covers white silk, large double doors leading to a balcony, another door lead to a bathroom, there were another two wooden double doors painted the same white as the door, where and why was she here.

Then it came back to her, today wasn't the day of her wedding to a man she'd been in love with since college, no that day had been yesterday, she'd taken the honeymoon to Paris and Gibbs had come with her.

Gibbs, she sighed laying back into the bed, images of their drunken make out session clouding her mind, she almost wished she hadn't stopped him from taking it further, shaking her head she realised no she was right, she couldn't let him be just like his wife, he deserved better than that, they both did.

Taking a deep breath, the smell of coffee filled her nostrils, her senses all began to wake up at once, she slipped out of the bed and grabbed her robe that was draped across the chair at the vanity table and then walked out through the double doors.

What Jenny saw when she walked into the small living area made her stop in her tracks, Gibbs had set the small coffee table up so it was a table for breakfast for two, glasses of orange juice, a selection of French pastries, fruit, she looked up just as Gibbs walked over with two cups of coffee.

"Morning" he said giving her a small smile, he'd woken up early and then decided to go out and get breakfast for them both, he also in a dire need of coffee.

"Morning, you've been busy" she told him with a small smile before she sat down on the floor on one side of the coffee table and Gibbs did the same.

"It's just breakfast" Gibbs said taking a cup of coffee and taking a sip, watching her the whole time, it was like almost overnight he'd forgotten how pretty she was, her pale skin, the freckles across the bridge of her nose, her messy crimson red locks, her bright green eyes, still clouded with sleep.

"What?" she asked him after a moment, noticing that he was looking at her in a way no man had ever looked at her before, a way that made her knees go weak.

"Nothing" Gibbs said with a shake of his head, the intenseness of his gaze not changing, making her a little self-conscious, she brushed her red hair behind her ear and gave him a nervous smile.

"So what do you want to do today?" Jenny asked him after a moment.

Gibbs thought for a moment "They were setting up a market when I went out earlier" he suggested, still surprised that she would want to spend the week with him, especially after last night.

"That could be fun" Jenny nodded with a smile "As long as we don't drink nearly as much bourbon as we did last night" she said with a laugh.

"Yeah" Gibbs almost laughed shaking his head, pretending he hadn't been thinking about her and the feeling of her skin, her lips, her silky hair since.

….

Hours later, both now changed into comfortable clothes, Jenny wearing tight fighting black jeans and a red turtle neck, high heel black boots and a black pea coat, Gibbs wearing a pair of worn out blue jeans, old NCIS t-shirt and his grey coat, both fighting the December cold.

"You know these are men's belts" Gibbs told Jenny as he looked over her shoulder at the stall she was looking at that sold different types of men's belt, the redhead currently eyeing a brown leather belt with a gold buckle.

Jenny shrugged her shoulders as she gave over the euro's and bought the belt "I like men's belts" she told him before turning around and going to find another stall.

Gibbs smiled to himself before following her, he was beginning to realise that he beginning to like Jenny for more than her looks, he liked her personality, she was fun, she challenged him, she was cheeky, she knew how to make him laugh, it was like she understood him more than he thought she did.

"You coming" the redhead called over her shoulder feeling Gibbs was no longer behind him, and like a lost puppy he followed her to where she stood at a tall nearby, "I thought we could have French feast for dinner" she suggested to the different, cheeses, breads and wines in front of them.

"Sounds great" Gibbs smiled at her, soon they walked away with a bag full of goodies in Gibbs' arm, they began to walk down the streets, as if out of habit, Jenny grabbed Gibbs' hand, he looked at her for a moment but she just gave him a smile.

She felt at these times in their lives, they didn't need to be alone, they needed to think that someone did care that they were so upset. Gibbs thought that if a beautiful redhead was offering to be there for him and let him be there for her, who was he to say no?

….

Hours later, the couple sat once again sat crossed legged around the coffee table, the hotel room dimly lit, the fire in the fireplace cracking while covering every corner of the room in an orange hue.

"This is nice" Jenny sighed as she took a sip of her glass of red wine.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded with a small smile watching as Jenny pulled a cushion from the sofa and lay down on the floor, resting her head on the cushion, her red hair splaying down behind her on the cushion.

"Diane's a stupid women" Jenny began, stifling a yawn.

"Really?" Gibbs asked her with a slight chuckle as he leant back on his elbows.

"Yeah" Jenny rolled over to face him "She was stupid to let a guy like you slip through her fingers" she continued "You're like the perfect guy, sweet, charming, good looking…." She trailed off.

Gibbs smiled, she was probably saying this just because she'd had a little too much wine, even though earlier she'd said no more alcohol. "Obviously not good enough" Gibbs said as he turned to look at the redhead, only to find that she had fallen asleep.

Ignoring how his knee's screamed in agony, he got up from his place on the floor and approached the redhead, carefully lifting her into his arms, Jenny instinctively snuggled into his warm, muscular chest, he kicked open the double door leading from the living room to the bedroom and carefully put her down on the bed.

"Andrew was a stupid guy too" Gibbs mumbled as he brushed Jenny's hair out of her face and pressed a light kiss to her forehead before walking out of the room, leaving the beauty to sleep.

TBC…

**I hope you like this, any suggestions?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Gibbs woke first, his knees and back aching from where he'd lifted Jenny and carried her to bed.

He sat up from the sofa and stretched, it was rather comfy or at least comfier than his sofa back home, but he still wouldn't mind sleeping in a bed for once in a while, he ran a tired hand down his face. Home.

What home did he have to go back to? Just a place not only haunted by the ghosts of his family but painful reminders of his now two divorces, Diane had remodel everything apart from the basement and the garden, it was all tainted with her high class taste and money.

Why couldn't any of his relationships last? Was it the universes way of saying screw you because you weren't there to protect your wife a daughter, you let them slip through your fingers and stilled carried on with your life.

Maybe, he just needed a fresh start, with someone different, with someone who wasn't perfect, someone who understood him, someone smart, pretty and….woah why did he find himself picturing Jenny as this women?

Gibbs shook his head, he was in way over his head, she'd just been left at the alter after a guy who she'd had a long term relationship with and he was still married there was no way that she would ever ever give him the time of day, even after his divorce was final.

Shaking his head again to clear his thoughts, he decided to take a shower to get the day started, letting Jenny sleep for a little longer.

….

Jenny was woken by the shrill cry of a phone ringing beside her, she groaned, lifting the pillow beside her over her head to muffle the sound, but minutes after it stopped ringing it rang again, whoever it was, they were either really insistent or it was an emergency.

She pushed the pillow off of her head and threw it on the floor then grabbed the phone and answered it "Hello" she said as she pushed her hair out of her face waiting for a reply.

"Who is this?" a bossy's women's voice came from the other end of the phone. "Ugh" Jenny was about to answer when the women butted in before she could talk again "Is this the phone of Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" she asked, it hit jenny like a tonne of red bricks, this was Gibbs' phone, hers was back home in her study, this was Gibbs' ex-wife.

"Ugh, no you must have the wrong number" Jenny told her as she sat up in the double bed, wondering how on earth she got there, the last thing she remembered was talking to Jethro about things and he'd told her how stupid he thought Andrew was and then, well she must have fallen asleep.

"You'd think I'd know my husband's mobile number off by heart by now" Diane's voice bought Jenny from her thoughts.

"Yeah" Jenny said with a tired laugh "Well this isn't his number so bye" Jenny said putting Gibbs' phone down, hoping that she wouldn't think that Gibbs was cheating on her or something and the whole divorce would blow up in his face and all Gibbs would do would be blame her.

But why did she care what he thought, or if he hated her? After this week together in Paris they probably wouldn't see each other ever again, what did it matter.

She'd have a guilty conscience but that would go away, Gibbs would move on from it, so would Jenny, what did it matter?

It matter to her a lot, for reasons she didn't understand, something inside her didn't like the idea of hurting him, she liked him and it was more than feeling sorry for him, she really liked him, the thought of him made her smile, fill warm, excited, but she knew it was a lost cause.

He could never be interested with her, not after what Diane had done, after that he'd probably given up on women, on love and he probably just wanted a free trip, that's why he was with her, he probably felt sorry for her, saw her as broken or damaged goods.

"You okay?" the redhead almost jumped out of her skin when she turned and found Gibbs standing in the doorway wearing jeans, an old marine corp t-shirt and his hair was still wet from the shower, all spiking up in different directions.

"Ugh, I'm fine" Jenny said with a small smile "I take it you took me to bed, I mean got me into bed" she shook her head, cringing at her own words "I mean….. you….me …took….made…." She thumbled with her words, looking down at her hands that rested in her lap.

"I know what you mean" Gibbs told her with a soft smile, finding her unbearably cute, wanting to kiss her, caress her cheeks which were red with embarrassment. "It's okay" he added with a shrug of his shoulders. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for breakfast?" he asked her.

"I would love to" Jenny told him with a nod and small smile as she out of the bed, "I'll just have a shower" she suggested and Gibbs nodded as he ran a hair through his wet hair.

Once Jenny had left the bedroom, Gibbs was about to leave when he noticed his phone on the bed, he picked it up and flipped it open looking at the screen, seeing the missed call from Diane he took a deep breath, he really didn't want to talk to her right now.

Sliding the phone into his pocket he realised that it must have woken Jenny up, he wondered why she didn't say anything but brushed it off thinking that she would have if the thought it important.

….

Hours later they sat outside a café on a cobbled street, opposite each other, Jenny had a cup of coffee and a French pastry while Gibbs just had coffee.

"It's beautiful don't you think?" Jenny asked him as she looked up at the buildings that surrounded them, all traditional and historic looking.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded, his eyes not moving from her face, he wanted to reach across and brush a lock of hair out of her face but he couldn't, it would be too awkward, too personal and he didn't know how she would react.

Jenny noticed his gaze was only on her and it made her blush a little, he couldn't have been talking about her and shouldn't be looking at her like that, not when he was married, not when she wanted to kiss him and love him and he probably would reject her.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked her for the second time that morning, two times he'd found her lost in thought.

"Yeah, why?" she asked him with a confident nod of her head.

"You just seemed like your mind was a mile away" Gibbs told her, their hands gently grazing each other on the table, the electricity that passed between them made them both flinch.

"I was thinking about yo… everything that's happened in the last couple of days" she told him.

"Do you want to go to the Eiffel tower?" he asked her, hoping it would get her mind off of everything and get her to relax. He offered her his hand to hold.

"Yeah" Jenny nodded her hand going to grab his, she was surprised at how well they fit together.

….

Later that day the sun was nearing setting and yet they were still walking around the streets of Paris "We should go again to the Eiffel tower before we leave" she told him, their hands still entwined as they walked the streets.

"Uh huh, has a great view" Gibbs nodded as they turned a corner to a small park area, where there was an ice rink full of families skating together and loved up couples skating, everything was lit up by Christmas lights surrounding it.

"Ice skating" Jenny said with a small smile, but with a hint of sadness "I haven't done it since I was a little girl, my father used to take me every Christmas time"

Gibbs smiled at her, "Well its Christmas time and there's an ice rink" he told the redhead.

Jenny looked over the ice rink and bit her lips as she began to decide, she hadn't done it since she was a child, maybe it was time to start a new memory of ice skating. "Only if you skate with me" she told him as she began to pull him towards it.

"Fine but you're going to have to teach me" Gibbs chuckled at her, he couldn't believe how easily she persuaded him to do it.

Ten minutes later they'd rented some skates for an hour or two and were finally on the ice, Gibbs' legs felt like jelly, he couldn't skate, "Just hold my hand" Jenny told him calmly once again taking his hand with hers and entwining their fingers.

"If I go down your coming with me" he told her almost making it sound like a threat.

Slowly they moved on the ice, after a couple of moments Jenny let go of Gibbs' hand to see if he could do it without her, both immediately missed the others touch and company.

Gibbs started skating by himself though, he gave Jenny a smile and she smiled back "Yours doing great" she told him, surprised at how easily he picked up on things.

Jenny had been looking at Gibbs that she didn't see a kid who zoomed past her making her loose her balance, she began to wobble and was preparing herself for the impact of her body hitting the ice but instead she felt a strong arm grab her around the waist and pull her upright.

She smiled when she found the arms belonged to Gibbs and put her hands on his chest to keep her balance, it was then she felt how firm his chest was, she wondered if he had chiselled muscles, the thought only made her heart rate quicken.

"You okay?" he asked her, concerned she may have hurt herself or something when she almost fell.

"I'm fine, thank you" she said her breath still deep because of her fast heart rate.

They stood in their close embrace for a while, enjoying being so close to one another, being close to people that made them feel more alive than the past people they'd been with.

"Jethro I…." Jenny began but lost all track of thought when he leant over and brushed a strand of her red hair out of her face from where it had fallen when she'd almost fallen over.

Gibbs' blue eyes looked intently into hers, Jenny blinked a few times but it didn't stop the butterfly's in her stomach, the weakening knees, the increased heart rate, before they even knew it Gibbs' hands tightened around her waist and his lips were on hers as her hands went to his hair and her fingers ran through his silver locks, his tongue ran along her lips, wanting access witch she granted with a groan, letting him get more acquainted with her mouth.

The only reason they broke apart was their lungs protested for air, when they parted they rested their foreheads against each other "Jethro we…." Jenny began looking up at him.

"I know Jen, I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself" Gibbs said knowing that nothing would come from this, as much as he wanted it to and he did, he really did.

"No" Jenny said giving him a small smile as she slowly shook her head "We should get back to the hotel" she suggested, her green eyes shining mischievously, she grabbed Gibbs' hand and dragged him to the exit of the ice rink.

TBC…

**Any suggestions would be great **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By the time they got back to the hotel room they could barely keep their hands off of each other. "Jethro, I'm trying to unlock the door" Jenny mumbled to him as he pressed kisses to her neck and his hands squeezed her hips gently, all distracting her from putting a simple key in a lock.

No man had ever made her feel like this, not even Andrew, sure there was a spark but with Jethro it seemed there was an even deeper connection, something that made her lose all and any train of thought, that would make her hands shake with desire, that made her skin burn from his softest touches.

"Unlock it then" Gibbs whispered, his mouth neck to her ear making his breath hot on her neck, Jenny bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment, being surrounded by his natural smell of sawdust, bourbon and old spice aftershave.

Moments later there was a satisfied click of the lock and the couple tumbled into the hotel room, Gibbs pulled Jenny closer to him, kissing her fully on the lips, her hands went right to his hair, her fingers gripping at his hair pulling the short silver locks into spikes.

"Mmmm Jethro" Jenny tried to push him away so she could think for a minute, she'd said she wouldn't do this, that they shouldn't do this, he was married, he was married she wouldn't cause him to do the same that Diane had done, she wouldn't let him stoop to her level. She looked over his shoulder for a moment and something caught her eye.

"Jen?" he questioned when they broke apart, both breathing deep trying to catch their breath, he followed Jenny's gaze, and that's when he saw it a suit case, one he'd seen many times, one that he knew who it belonged to.

"Oh Leroy it's nice to see you've come back" the couple turned, Jenny still in the confines of Gibbs' arms. Diane stood in the doorway to the bedroom, her arms crossed over her chest and a disapproving yet almost smug facial expression.

Gibbs let go of Jenny's waist and the redhead automatically moved away from him, knowing that she was now in a room with his wife. "How the hell did you find me Diane?" Gibbs asked, thinking that never in a million years would she find him in a foreign country.

"A friend at the FBI owed me a little favour, so I got him to trace your phone" Diane said as her big smug smile get even bigger.

"Let me guess Fornell?" Gibbs almost chuckled, he knew Fornell always liked Diane and would probably have done anything for her with just a flutter of her eyelashes, well now he could have her he didn't care.

Diane shrugged her shoulders "What does it matter Leroy?" Diane asked taking a step forward towards him "You're in the city of love with another women" she told him giving Jenny a dirty look that made her feel really uncomfortable.

Gibbs gave Jenny an apologetic look "Leave Jen out of it, she's got nothing to do with anything" he told Diane who only scoffed as she stepped closer to Jenny.

"I take it this is the slut that answered your phone this morning?" Diane asked Gibbs, he was shocked, he hadn't heard about any of this, he gave Jenny a questioning glance and she looked down at the floor and nodded. "Oh she didn't tell you?" Diane almost laughed "I wonder how much you guys really know about each other" she said once again, only making the doubts in Jenny's head get worse, part of her almost wished she'd just stayed at home.

"Why are you here Diane?" Gibbs asked moving to stand in front of Jenny, to get Diane to focus on him not Jenny.

"I've brought a present for you" Diane said giving him an evil smile before she turned around to her suit case and unzipped the pocket at the front and pulled out a pile of white papers, she then turned around and held them out to Gibbs.

He snatched them from her hand and read the word 'Divorce papers' along the top and he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and gut, he wasn't guilty anymore. "Got a pen?" he asked her.

"You can think it over Leroy, you don't have to sign them now, you can sign them when you get back home" Diane told him, surprised at how fast he wanted to end their marriage without any trying to save it.

Gibbs just grabbed the pen his soon to be ex-wife offered him and signed the papers, "We're done" he told her handing her the papers.

Diane nodded "I'm sorry Leroy, I know what I did was wrong and if I …." She began, she did love him, her and the mail man was just a moment of weakness that she wished she could take back, her ex-husband just shook his head and walked over to the drinks cabinet.

Jenny still stood still not sure what she should do, this was the most awkward situation she had ever been in, Diane was on her way out of the door but stopped and looked the other redhead up and down, "I'm sorry" Jenny said, not really sure what she was apologising for, the fact she had to watch her marriage fall apart or for almost sleeping with her husband.

"I think the first sign that your doing something wrong is that you feel bad about it" Diane told her before grabbing her suit case and leaving the hotel room.

Gibbs hit the cabinet with his fist when he remembered that they'd drank it all their first night in Paris. He turned and looked at Jenny, how the night had changed so quickly, one minute they were kissing, all over each other, giving into what they wanted.

But now Jenny stood there, her skin paler, almost making her look sick, her eyes looked as if her mind was off in another place. "Jen" Gibbs walked over to her and reach out for her but Jenny shrugged him off.

"I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be back later" Jenny told him but she couldn't look at him, "Don't wait up" she called over her shoulder before heading for the door, Gibbs reached for her but he couldn't make her stay.

Gibbs took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his life was falling apart and there was nothing he could do about it. he ran a tired hand down his face and then went to the bedroom and fell on to the double bed, moving over to Jenny's side of the bed and buried his nose in the pillow she'd been using, he took a deep breath taking comfort in her smell as he fell asleep.

…..

He slept all through the night only to wake up late the next morning, blinking open his eyes he wondered where Jenny was as he hadn't remembered her coming back from her walk.

Slipping out of the bed he called her name "Jen" he checked the bathroom, she wasn't there, "Jenny" he walked out into the living space, expecting her to be asleep on the sofa.

She wasn't there, his heart began to beat a hell of a lot faster, what if something had happened to her, what if she was hurt, what if… he was about to pull out his phone and call someone who could help but then he saw a note on the coffee table, his name written on top in her curly calligraphy.

He picked it up and opened it, out slipped a plane ticket back to Washington D.C. and he then read the letter it came from.

_Jethro_

_These days in Paris have been ones that I'll never forget and will forever been in my heart, but the events of last night have shown me that we can't be together, at least not right now, maybe in a couple of months we can see each other again._

_Until then I think we need to get our heads around our lives and what we are doing. I know that this is probably stupid and something I'll regret but I can't help thinking that it is wrong._

_I won't let you stoop to Diane's level, but you have to know that I don't regret what happened last night because kissing you meant more than doing anything with any other man._

_You're a good man Jethro. _

_Jenny x_

Gibbs folded up the letter and closed his eyes for a moment, he was going to leave Paris today, it had nothing for him now, he was going to go home, to his basement, go back to doing what he did best, catching bad guys and putting them behind bars. And expected to see Jenny again and that almost broke his heart.

He hadn't had feelings like he had about Jenny since Shannon, she'd been someone he could see himself easily falling in love with, or maybe he already had, she put him in a foreign state of mind.

TBC….

**I hope you guys like this. Please review, suggestions always welcome.**


End file.
